


Auto-Manipulator

by aliccolo (guti)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/aliccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro contemplates a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Manipulator

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2011, by request. I never got around to posting this elsewhere, I hope you enjoy it!

"Come on. It wasn't that bad," she sighed, tentatively reaching out to touch his cheek. "You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Get away from me!" He recoiled from her, curling into a small, pathetic ball on the bed. He just barely resisted calling her a harpy or a she-beast or something equally inflammatory, just for spite.

Wanda just rolled her eyes at him, tutting her brother with a wry smile, "When you're ready to talk about this, I'll be in the shower."

Pietro finally looked up after he heard the door shut behind her, eyes darting immediately to the bedside table where the monstrosity lie in all of it's hideous, unnatural glory. He lunged for it, taking the cursed device in both of his hands, crying out in impotent rage. He started to shake it like it was a baby and he was a nineteen year old au pair, to destroy it and everything it stood for. He could do it. He could destroy it now in his barehands, shake it so quickly and violently that it would disintegrate down to it's molecular level, leaving nothing but heated, hauntingly whispered thoughts and unspoken fantasies behind. He wanted to do that. He wanted to, so badly. Especially now, especially after what he'd allowed Wanda to do with it.

But mid-thrash, he stopped suddenly, cold glare fixed on the vibrator. If looks could kill, the device would be quite dead. But he held it, examining it, and as he did his finger slipped on the on-switch and the blasted thing suddenly sprang back to life.

The buzzing brought back the memories of five minutes ago, memories of the heated passion, memories of moaning in ecstasy and crying for Wanda to fuck him harder and faster while the device vibrated wildly inside of him.

It had been such an alarming experience –- a humiliating one. But she'd been correct, it had felt good. And it was something they could use together. And there was nothing Pietro longed for quite so much as the closeness of his darling sister.

He leveled his gaze on the device once again, listening to the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door. Perhaps, rather than a curse, this was instead a blessing in disguise. His lips moved into a thin, devious line, brows arching gleefully.

Perhaps a vibrator wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
